sistasistafandomcom-20200213-history
Hair Today
The girls and Lisa get a makeover. Tamera gets to join the "cool crowd." because she is transformed, leaving Tia out in the cold, and Tia was changed for the worse. Plot Tia and Tamera are introduced the group of 'cool girls' at High School. Tia thinks they are shallow and superficial and cannot stand them. Tamera on the other hand is desperate to fit in with the group. The following day, Tia, Tamera and Lisa go to a beauty parlor for makeovers. Tia chooses to keep her existing style, whilst Tamera goes for something totally different, more specifically having her hair straightened. Lisa meanwhile is told by her beautician that she has huge facial pours and has her own special cream formulated. At school, Tamera's new hairstyle gets her accepted into the popular crowd, abandoning Tia. At first Tia lashes out at Tamera, particularly after she starts talking and acting like the group. Ray and Lisa console Tia by saying that looks aren’t that important and that Tamera will come around. At the same time the special cream formulated for Lisa causes her to break out in hives. Meanwhile Tamera is starting to see the girls for what they really are, particularly when she hears them making fun of another girl for her clothes and shoes. That same day Tia is humiliated at 'Rocket Burger' where she arrives on her own and not wanting Tamera and her group to see her there by herself, sits with a strange girl begging her to pretend to be her friend. The girl does not speak English and flees in terror with her grandparent thinking Tia is crazy. Following this incident, Tia takes drastic measures, purchasing home perming solution and hair dye in an attempt to make herself look cool. This backfires horribly as Tia botches the procedure. Despite Lisa’s best efforts to fix it, there is little that can be done. At school the following day, Tia tries to hide her hair under a large hat, however it is revealed for all to see after Roger pulls the hat off. As expected the popular group has no issue making fun of Tia even though Tamera is one of them. Realizing that she has finally had enough of the group, Tamera angrily reprimands them and leaves the group. Starring Tia Mowry as Tia Landry Tamera Mowry as Tamera Campbell Jackée Harry as Lisa Landry Tim Reid as Ray Campbell Marques Houston as Roger Evans Trivia *Ray's cappuccino machine is the same one featured in the Full House episode "Another Opening, Another No Show". *While at the spa, when Enrique says "Your cheeks are outstanding", Disney Channel cuts Lisa line "You should see me in my black jeans". *When Tia is telling Lisa about her new hairstyle, you can tell Tia is trying hard not to laugh. *The first time we see Tamera at school with her new hair style while the girls are talking to her and Tia, if you look in the back in one shot, the locker is open but in the next shot its closed. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2